Heartache
by Cseboss
Summary: *ahem* Allen is feeling horribly depressed, with the person he loves as his company. But that company hates him... or so it seems. ONESHOT (I tried ;)


He couldn't see a thing. All light had been exorcised from his sight, and not even his master's training could help him. Pain raced through his every nerve, centering around one point in his body. He shook and cried, trying to make as little noise as possible to not wake his raven companion who laid beside him. 'I do hope he doesn't wake... he would only get angry at me, for he loathes everything about my presence.

He chuckled dryly and curled further into himself, clutching at his chest. They were all liars. None of them would give a damn if he died right here, right now. Especially not the man asleep next to him. He wanted death. He wanted it to embrace him. To take him away from this twisted, chaotic world. He snickered. If only these things were not true.. would he have ended out any different?

"Oi. Moyashi. Shut up. I'm trying to sleep."

"It's Allen, Bakanda. And I can be as l-loud as I want!"

The samurai turned to face Allen's back. "You sound off."

"And why do you care?"

"Face me."

"You didn't answer my question Bakanda." The younger was forcibly turned to face Kanda, who in turn had to move the boy's quivering hands away from his tear stained face.

"You've been crying?"

"What of it? It's not like you should care enough anyway. You hate me."

The raven grasped the whitette's cheeks, squishing them together. "Don't put words in my mouth. What's bothering you? You've been acting weird this entire mission, and I don't want to die because a fucking idiot like you isn't okay to fight. "

He was silent. No one should care anyway. He could get over this, preferably alone.

"Moyashi." Kanda's voice had become stern. "Tell me now before I smash your fucking head into the wall."

"I would rather you do that..." Allen muttered, but unfortunately not quiet enough for the man opposite him not to hear.

Kanda was taken aback. He had known that the moyashi was depressed but... he hadn't thought that it had already caused this much damage. He found himself feeling upset. Uncharacteristically so.

"Moya-no, Allen, please, and this is the only time I'll say it, tell me why you're feeling this way."

At mention of his real name, the cursed boy had looked up, wide eyed at Kanda's face. What he saw there startled him even further. Concern. Kanda Yuu... was concerned? For him? He blushed, his heartbeat picking up, and spreading a kind warmth throughout his body.

"I-I.. I um..." Allen felt unbelievably flustered, his brain had seemed to turn to complete mush.

Kanda moved his arms to wrap around Allen and pull him towards his chest in a hug. "Tell me." He smirked. "Allen~"

The said boy gulped. "Do.. d-do you care for m-me?"

"I suppose. What. Were your tears seriously because you thought I hated you?"

"N-no..." He buried his head into the raven's chest, "I.. I thought that no one cared for me. With everything that's happened... I've been questioning how anyone could love me... "

Kanda lifted Allen's face so he could see his expressions. "You're an idiot." And their lips met, sending shockwaves through Allen's systems, and soon fresh tears began again falling down his face.

Kanda broke away. "Crying again?"

"I.. I can't h-help it Bakanda.."

"Che." And he was kissed again. This time slightly rougher than the first. Allen whimpered and closed his eyes, pleasure spreading throughout his frail body. His partner's hands drifted lower to grasp at his butt, making the pale boy gasp, giving the older a chance to explore his moyashi even more with his tongue. Allen slid his shaking arms around his raven's neck, moaning into the kiss. Said raven broke the kiss to pin the lithe boy under him, and kissed from his jaw onto his neck, sucking at spots here and there, making the whitette pant and moan beneath him. The whitette slid his hands through Kanda's hair, moaning breathily when the man unbuttoned his shirt and latched onto one of his nipples. Kanda swiftly kissed him again, before grinding his hips into the youngers, making the boy arch his back and moan loudly. They continued at that pace, groans and moaning growing louder and louder, until white filled both of their visions, leaving them to lay next to each other, satisfied.

"Kanda..?"

"If you would like, you may call me by my first name in private. "

"T-then... Yuu. I.. um... I l-love you."

"Che. That's obvious moyashi."

"It's Alle-" Kanda cut him off with a chaste kiss.

"I love you too, Allen ." Allen felt his face heat up.

"You... you idiot!"

He chuckled. "So there's two idiots now huh?"

"Hmph. Yea- Wait! Oi. Did you just call me-"

"Go to sleep Moyashi."

"It's Allen... but fine!" He buried his head into his lover's chest. "Goodnight."

"It's 1:34."

"Shut up!"

~Fin

 **Oh god. This is shit. I have about zero self confidence right now because god this sucks. but hey, at least I'm not parading around saying that it's good when it's obviously not. Welp. First story on complete!**


End file.
